


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Confirmed Bisexual, F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa discuss emotions, and then have hot, gay sex on a table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Trees swayed, roots grew, the Earth span, and Clarke shouted.

"Lexa, why can't you see!? Sometimes emotions don't make us weaker, but they make us stronger!" Clarke fumed. Oh, why couldn't Lexa understand her point? It was infuriating to say the least, and Clarke had to bunch the ends of her sleeves in clasped fists to stop herself from screaming.

"Emotions are weaknesses." Lexa spoke calmly, her aura fed patience and peace with her words and the way they were told, but the meaning behind them lay in a puddle of bubbling blood, freshly cut from metaphorical veins. She leaned against a great oak table, her fingers tapping rhythmically against the jaggedly cut edges. "And weakness is losing."

"Emotions can make us stronger. If we feel for something, we want to protect it. If we want to protect something, we don't stop. Emotion is not weakness." Clarke took a step forward, practically pushing Lexa against the table for the second time.

They had kissed before. Once, twice, and almost a third before Clarke pulled away. It felt so, so right. But it was achingly wrong. The two leaders could never be, at least not publicly, and Clarke couldn't have gotten over Finn already. 

Unless she never even loved him in the first place. 

Clarke sighed as Lexa continued.

"How can you lead your people when emotions are in the way?" Lexa glared at Clarke, almost challenging her. They both leaned forward slightly without even realising it.

"Emotions help us, Lexa. They fuel our inner warriors and help us discover our strengths." Their breaths mingled.

"Oh, Clarke of the Sky People." Lexa laughed humorously. "So foolish of you."

"Not everyone has to be ruthless, Lexa, and we all know deep, -" Clarke's finger grazed over Lexa's leather-clad chest, "- deep down, you aren't actually ruthless."

"I am ruthless." Leda sternly pronounced each syllable like venom.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it." Clarke's gaze flitted quickly to Lexa's lips. Lexa was hyper aware, and noticed exactly when Clarke's eyes travelled. She breathed heavily, and leaned forward.

Their lips connected and a fire ignited as they moulded together as one. Clarke's tongue glazed Lexa's bottom lip with saliva, and Lexa opened her mouth to the blonde and relished in the feelings of tongue to tongue.

Lexa moaned into Clarke's mouth as Clarke slotted herself between Lexa's legs and ran her hands all over. The kiss was heated and fast with no control from either of them. Lexa was surprisingly submissive towards the shorter woman, and quickly knotted her fingers into Clarke's blonde strands.

Clarke pulled away, and stared at Lexa who was now biting her lip. "I need you, Clarke of the Sky People." She whispered into the air.

Clarke immediately began pulling at Lexa's leather armour, fighting to take it off. Luckily, she was highly under-geared and there wasn't much to battle. Clarke pulled off the leather shirt, and was surprised to find a cloth bra clasped around Lexa's chest.

Lexa's arms were around Clarke's neck from when she grabbed at her hair, so she quickly pulled the blonde down for a quick kiss before Clarke unclasped the bra and moved onto more enjoyable things.

The night was young, and so where they. Clarke began kissing Lexa's neck, biting and licking and surely leaving bright purple marks in her wake. She grinned to herself before kissing down Lexa's tanned chest and to one of her breasts. Clarke flicked her tongue out at one of Lexa's nipples and smiled at the subtle hiss of pleasure that sounded from her. Lexa didn't have particularly large breasts, but it didn't bother Clarke as she kissed and sucked around its entire surface, and especially the nipple, until Lexa was crying out.

The brief oral stimulation was not enough for Lexa to come from, and definitely not alone, so she was pleased as Clarke continued kissing down her chest, down her stomach, past the navel until she was right at the line of Lexa's bear hide trousers.

"Please...!" She whimpered lavishly. Clarke smirked and pushed Lexa down and forwards, so she was completely lying across the table instead of merely sitting on it. Clarke climbed up onto the table too, and straddled the commander.

Clarke pulled at Lexa's pants, and Lexa lifted her hips to help Clarke. Her pants came off quickly, leaving only one article of clothing remaining: a pair of woven panties. There was a dark wet patch, and Clarke smirked as she spotted it. Clarke spread Lexa's legs and sat in between them.

She dipped a finger into the panties and circled a finger around Lexa's puckered entrance teasingly. Lexa was a mess, completely destroyed by Clarke alone. "Clarke! Please!"

Clarke slipped the finger through her entrance, and pumped her finger in and out before adding a second. Soon, Lexa was moaning loudly with every movement, grabbing at air with her eyes shut tightly.

The blonde girl leaned forward and took Lexa's nipple in her mouth, licking at it whilst fingering Lexa perfectly. "Oh!" She gasped as heat pooled in the lowest point of her stomach, flurrying in spirals until she finally hit her orgasm.

"Oh my god, Clarke!" She screamed in pleasure. Her toes tingled and her vagina throbbed against Clarke's fingers as she pulled them out. "You are definitely from the sky, Clarke, because that was out of this world."

Clarke tried to laugh, but all she could think about was Lexa's face as she came undone. Eyes bolted shut with ecstasy, fists clenched until her knuckles turned purely white, mouth slightly ajar as she screamed in delight, and the way her spine curved and her hips raised off the table was enough to cause Clarke a problem. Lexa seemed to notice, and smiled with a lusty sparkle in her eye.

"Your turn." She rolled off the table and pushed Clarke so she was sat on the table with her legs open wide before Lexa's face.

Lexa gripped the waistband of Clarke's pants, which she had dampened with liquidised lust. Clarke wasn't wearing underwear, Lexa noticed immediately as Clarke's pink pussy was bared in her face the moment her trousers were out the way. Lexa grinned, and shuffled forward.

Unbeknownst to Clarke, Lexa had no experience in the sex department, which was probably why she had orgasmed so quickly. But, unbeknownst to Lexa, Clarke didn't have any experience either, so Lexa could've lapped at her vagina like a dog and Clarke would've enjoyed it, most likely. Luckily, Lexa didn't do that.

Lexa took Clarke's clit in her lips and sucked on it gently, causing Clarke's back to arch and for her to unknowingly grind into Lexa's face almost. Not that Lexa minded, she was rather enjoying the whole experience.

She sucked and licked at Clarke's clit before giving it a light feather kiss and moving onto her actual hole. She licked the entrance slightly, and then stuck her tongue directly in and swirled it around a bit, sucking gently where she felt necessary.

Clarke moaned aloud, "Yes! Yes! Lexa!" Until her legs quivered with pleasure.

Lexa held a rough grip on Clarke's thighs, and moved back up to her clit which was easily the most sensitive place of a woman. She sucked, licked and kissed until she felt a slight throbbing by her tongue. Lexa continued to feather kiss until the throbbing died down and Clarke cried from being slightly over-sensitised. 

Lexa stood up, and Clarke stayed put. They leaned forward and had a quick kiss before pulling away.

"I care about you, Clarke." Lexa told her. "A lot."

"I care about you too, Lexa." Clarke spoke. "Too much."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! This is my first lesbian smut, and my first smut that's I've published on here, so critique is highly welcomed. I don't even read that much lesbian smut, and I'm not a lesbian so I have no experience and probably got every detail so horribly wrong. I apologise.


End file.
